


The Sounds of Silence

by 006_stkglm



Series: The Sounds of Silence [2]
Category: Inspector George Gently, Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Crossover, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 03:07:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2531807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/006_stkglm/pseuds/006_stkglm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>История одного взросления</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sounds of Silence

**Author's Note:**

> * «Святой» — http://www.kinopoisk.ru/film/392563/ — популярный британский сериал, демонстрировался в 1962-1969 гг.  
> ** http://www.noirot.ru/company/history  
> *** День Содружества - http://gbritan.akvilon.info/hol.html - празднуется во второй понедельник марта
> 
> Написано на ФБ-2014 на diary.ru

Билли просыпается на рассвете, когда восходящее солнце врывается в просторную комнату над гаражом, золотыми квадратами расчерчивает доски холодного пола, вспыхивает искорками в поблекших оттисках на обложках сложенных стопками книг, подмигивает гранью бокала, оставленного вчера на деревянной ручке обшарпанного кресла, и только потом, словно нарочно не желая раньше времени беспокоить хозяина, добирается до постели.

Горячее тело Рики обвивает его с ног до головы: спина к груди, ягодицы к бедрам. Он мерно и горячо дышит Билли в загривок, прижимая его к себе тяжелой рукой, словно матерый волк беспутного щенка. Билли хочется сделать что-нибудь по-щенячьи сентиментальное: взять его за руку и переплести их пальцы или извернуться и поцеловать в плечо, но в уютном коконе под накинутым пледом слишком хорошо, чтобы шевелиться, и Билли вновь проваливается в сон, наблюдая из-под ресниц, как солнечные лучи золотят волоски на руке Рики.

Во второй раз его будит запах кофе и шкворчание бекона на сковороде. Рики стоит у маленькой электрической плитки на верстаке: на нем неизменные кожаные штаны, тяжелые ботинки и вчерашняя рубашка в темную клетку. Заметив, что Билли проснулся, он улыбается краем рта, и Билли чувствует себя так, словно все солнце, сколько его ни есть сейчас в Дареме, собирается где-то в районе его живота. Он неловко сползает с постели, прикрывая бедра складками пледа, и Рики кивает ему:  
— Уборная там, направо.

Билли на секунду замирает, соображая, как он будет ходить по комнате с обмотанными пледом бедрами, а потом опускает глаза: одежда аккуратной стопкой сложена на его стоящих возле кровати ботинках. Билли краснеет, натягивая хлопковые трусы вместе с джинсами, и хоть он и не видит, ему кажется, что Рики улыбается.

Рики поит его кофе — даже достает откуда-то пыльную жестяную банку с сахаром, хотя сам пьет черный — кормит завтраком и позволяет облазить все книжные полки, до которых Билли может дотянуться. Точнее, ему надоедает созерцать любопытные взгляды Билли в сторону книг поверх тарелки, и он лениво машет рукой: валяй. Билли засовывает остаток бекона за щеку и первым делом идет к той стопке, что у постели. Керуак, Хемингуэй, Маркс, Достоевский и еще какие-то тяжеловесные русские имена и не менее тяжеловесные тома. В соседней стопке обнаруживаются «Доводы рассудка» и Билли краснеет: это школьная программа, и ему единственному в классе эта книга понравилась. Лори тогда долго над ним потешался.

Дойдя до сложенных у стены пластинок и проигрывателя, он забывает про книги. Рики курит, прислонившись к кухонному столу, и не говорит ни слова против. Билли вчитывается в названия групп и песен. Какие-то он слышал, но большую часть видит в первый раз. Некоторые выглядят маняще, как баллады, которые он и сам любит, другие — шокируют. Он перебирает пластинки, чувствуя спиной внимательный взгляд Рики, и внутри у него скребется то вчерашнее чувство, словно сейчас между ними тоже происходит что-то важное. Он откладывает тяжелую стопку в сторону, так ничего и не выбрав, и тут замечает, что верхняя обложка пуста: на ней простая черно-белая фотография каких-то поющих парней и странное название «The Sounds of Silence». Сама пластинка в проигрывателе. Билли кажется, что Рики сзади замирает, когда он щелкает выключателем и осторожно опускает на вертящийся с тихим шипением винил иглу.

_Hello darkness, my old friend,_  
 _I've come to talk with you again,_  
 _Because a vision softly creeping,_  
 _Left its seeds while I was sleeping,_  
 _And the vision that was planted in my brain_  
 _Still remains_  
 _Within the sound of silence._

Билли подбирает под себя ноги на восточный манер и тихо хмурится, прислушиваясь к словам. В них есть нечто завораживающее, нечто, что отдается у него в душе прозрачной звонкой болью, той самой, которая волной захлестывала его с головы до ног, пока он смотрел с тротуара, как «Защитники Дарема» проносились по узким улочкам города ранней весной, когда снег только-только сходил с трассы.

_In restless dreams I walked alone_  
 _Narrow streets of cobblestone,_  
 _'Neath the halo of a street lamp,_  
 _I turned my collar to the cold and damp_  
 _When my eyes were stabbed by the flash of a neon light_  
 _That split the night_  
 _And touched the sound of silence._

Дослушать остальное у Билли не получается — Рики берет его за затылок, разворачивает к себе и целует как вчера в ночи: нежно и голодно, как будто хочет поглотить целиком, спрятать где-то внутри себя и никогда не выпускать наружу. Билли робко кладет руки ему на плечи, а потом, осмелев, зарывается в волосы, тянет к себе, стонет, открываясь навстречу этим узким губам, пытается забраться на колени…

Рики отстраняет его нежно, но уверенно. Губы у него влажные и припухшие, а в штанах, со смесью стыда и восхищения замечает Билли, топорщится внушительный бугор.

— Поезжай домой, малыш Билли Листер, — хрипло говорит Рики, заправляя пряди волос ему за уши. Билли набирает воздуха в грудь, чтобы возразить, но Рики с ухмылкой накрывает его рот широкой ладонью, и он замолкает. — И будь завтра до зари на нашем месте на пляже. Понял меня?

— Понял, — Билли расплывается в неудержимой улыбке и осмеливается быстро поцеловать его еще раз. — Понял!

Рики не провожает его, но в этом есть что-то правильное. Ведь Билли не какая-нибудь Ширли или Бетти, которую непременно надо доставить с танцев прямо до дома. Рики поднимает руку в знак прощания, со вздохом падает на сложенные друг на друга матрасы, и, вероятно, так и лежит там, слушая, как Билли спускается вниз, заводит мотоцикл и выезжает на пустую пыльную Истгейт-стрит. Подумать о том, как Рики раскидывает ноги пошире и кладет руку на эту внушительную выпуклость у себя в штанах, Билли позволяет себе только когда добирается до дома, отбивается от обеспокоенной матери и запирается в ванной наверху. Завтра утром Рики берет его в стаю. Завтра Билли станет одним из «Защитников».

* * *

В четыре утра на дороге зябко, ветер кусает щеки, забирается в рукава и за пазуху даже застегнутой наглухо косухи. Вокруг серый предутренний сумрак, и только впереди, у самой кромки холмов, за которыми еще не видно моря, тонкая, размытая, словно проведенная сильно разбавленными акварельными красками, виднеется полоска зари. Дорога совершенно пуста, и Билли без опаски жмет на газ. Ему нужно застать Рики одного: признание давно жжет язык, и Билли не хочет, чтобы сейчас между ними оставались секреты. Но когда он вылетает к съезду на пляж, стая уже там: вся, в полном составе. Ветер доносит до него голос Лори, жалующегося на несусветную рань и «какого, вообще, хрена, Рики?»

Билли совершенно не представляет, чего ожидать от «церемонии», особенно когда Рики манит его к себе и заводит в воду по колено. Сжимающая плечи друг друга стая скалится ухмылками с берега. Рики хватает его за грудки, притягивает к себе, и целый ослепительный миг Билли уверен, что сейчас его поцелуют. Но вместо этого Рики опрокидывает его в воду, и волны северного моря смыкаются над ним, обжигая огнем растворенного в них багрового солнца. Вода забивается в рот, нос, уши, дно уходит из-под ног. Не видно ничего, кроме кипящей вокруг пены, но Рики тянет его наверх так же быстро, как окунул, и в следующую минуту Билли уже откашливается, хватая студеный воздух горящими от соли губами.

Ветер продирает до костей, в мокрой одежде тяжело двигаться, но пока стая бредет по песку к мотоциклам, Рики не отпускает его от себя. Они выруливают на дорогу к «Разгону». Рики ждет, пока Билли встанет по его левую руку в строю, и только потом разгоняется на полную, как любит. Когда он перестает оглядываться, стая быстро оттесняет Билли в сторону, и в груди снова царапается тревожное ощущение, что совместные поездки все чаще напоминают охоту, где исподволь, неторопливо и неумолимо добычей становится он сам.

В «Разгоне» Рики смеется, ероша его волосы, и заказывает кофе на всю компанию и завтрак для Билли. Ширли висит на нем всю дорогу до столика, хихикая, пытается вытереть полотенцем все еще влажные после церемонии волосы, и украдкой шепчет на ухо:  
— Приедешь сегодня в клуб, малыш Билли? Без твоих запасов вчера было скучно.

Джон — высокий крепыш, который обычно болтается рядом и следит, чтобы у Билли не было проблем с покупателями — подмигивает с другой стороны стола. Стоящий у стойки Лори не спускает холодно прищуренных глаз. И Билли понимает здесь и сейчас: с него хватит. Но прежде чем он успевает открыть рот, Лори вихрем налетает на него, опрокидывает на стол и шипит на ухо: «Даже не думай!», а в следующую минуту Рики оттаскивает их друг от друга.

— Ты, — Рики тычет пальцем в грудь Лори, — уймись! Какого, вообще, черта?!  
— Нам надо поговорить! — выпаливает Билли, и Рики, удерживая Лори на расстоянии вытянутой руки, кивает, чуть сведя брови.  
— Приезжай вечером после восьми. Покатаемся. Хорошо?

Билли кивает и, прежде чем успевает передумать, приподнимается на цыпочках и целует его в уголок рта. Рики отстраняется с негромким: «Эй!» и в глазах у него явно читается: «Не здесь!» Щеки Билли стремительно заливает краской. Он выбегает из кафе, чувствуя на себе ошарашенные взгляды остальных. Кто-то присвистывает ему вдогонку. Руки дрожат. Билли едва не опрокидывает байк, но справляется с тяжелой машиной и, вырулив со стоянки, поворачивает обратно к пляжу.

Он едет бездумно, в кои-то веки не пытаясь угнаться за стаей, не выписывая лихих виражей. Просто предоставляя ветру остужать пылающие щеки, а ровному шуму мотора заглушать мечущиеся в голове мысли. У съезда на пляж он сбрасывает скорость, но все же не останавливается: проезжает дальше, туда, где трасса бежит почти по самому краю клифов и в паре мест есть неширокие карманы. Он выбирает тот, что подальше, останавливает байк, стаскивает шлем и садится прямо на землю, привалившись к переднему колесу и с наслаждением вытянув ноги. В сорока футах внизу с ревом хлещется о скалы ледяная изумрудная толща. Время от времени ветер доносит соленые брызги, и Билли жмурится, смахивая капли с лица и ресниц. Солнце лениво катит по небосклону. День погожий, даже несмотря на непрестанный ветер, и Билли все сильнее клонит в сон.

Просыпается он рывком, когда солнце скрывается за низкими гребнями пологих холмов на западе. Ветер усиливается, иссиня-черная бездна моря тяжело и жадно ворочается внизу. Билли крутит затекшей шеей, отряхивает штаны и медлит прежде чем забраться в седло. На клифах пронзительно пахнет соленой водой, ветром и ползучей травой с мелкими желтыми цветами, затянувшей канавы и обочины у дороги. Билли напоследок вдыхает этот дурманящий аромат полной грудью, застегивает шлем и заводит байк.

Дорога стелется прямая, пустая и ровная. Когда он подъезжает к «Разгону», уже совсем темно. На стоянке у кафе еще стоит пара мотоциклов, но Билли не притормаживает, чтоб посмотреть чьи, не останавливается поздороваться. До Дарема остается мили полторы, когда сзади на дорогу плещет свет фары и ревет мотор, словно завидевший добычу хищник. Трасса уходит на крутой вираж, спускающийся к старому каменному мосту над рекой, и когда Билли бросает быстрый взгляд через плечо, то замечает только темный силуэт и что расстояние между ними стремительно сокращается. Его неумолимо оттесняют к обочине, где тридцатифутовую пустоту от дороги отделяет лишь невысокий каменный парапет. Сердце перепуганной птицей колотится в груди. Во рту пересыхает. Билли пытается крикнуть, моля о пощаде, но тьма, раскинувшаяся впереди, заталкивает этот крик ему обратно в горло. Ее цепкие, жадные лапы впиваются в руль помимо его воли выворачивая его вправо, и Билли слышит ее торжествующий, предчувствующий долгожданную добычу рев. Байк встряхивает. Билли ослепляет встречным светом фар и, кажется, кто-то кричит его имя. Пронзительно, словно баньши, визжат тормоза. Последним отчаянным усилием Билли кидает внезапно ставшую непокорной и неуправляемой машину на бок, отпихивая ее от себя что есть мочи, а потом скользит, летит, падает и последнее, о чем успевает подумать — тьма все-таки до него добралась.

* * *

Где-то рядом раздаются знакомые щелчки, словно обо что-то досадливо задевают спицы неудачно поставленного в гараже колеса. Билли открывает глаза — колесо его байка действительно лениво крутится, царапая вырванными спицами землю. Вот только Билли никак не может сообразить, что же в этой картине не так, пока не осознает: он лежит на спине у низкого каменного парапета, над ним тихо качаются кроны деревьев, а покореженная машина валяется на асфальте футах в десяти от него.

Вокруг темно и холодно. Внизу шумит река. Затылок глухо пульсирует, с каждой секундой все больше саднит руки, и что-то липкое сползает по щеке. Над ним нависает высокая тень. Сердце испугано дергается в груди.  
— Тихо, это я, — говорит темнота голосом Рики, и через секунду он приседает рядом и накрывает лицо Билли большими, горячими ладонями. — Тихо.

Его пальцы уверенно скользят по телу, несильно нажимают на ребра, ныряют под куртку, ложатся на бедра, ощупывают ляжки, колени, щиколотки. Билли скребет ногами по асфальту, пытаясь встать. Рики подхватывает его под мышки и тянет на себя, осторожно усаживая.  
— Ты везунчик, — он криво усмехается, стаскивая с шеи шарф, заматывает ободранную в лоскуты левую руку, и не дает прикоснуться к лицу, когда Билли тянется вытереть с щеки кровь. В темноте ладони кажутся черными и блестят.

Билли неудержимо колотит. События последних минут на пустой дороге крутятся в голове, как заезженная пластинка, и в ее назойливом шуме он никак не может ухватить тревожную мысль, бьющуюся где-то на задворках его сознания словно мотылек, увидевший в ночи освещенное окно.

Рики оттаскивает покореженный байк к обочине; поднимает Билли на ноги — тот двигается как во сне — и подталкивает в сторону своего «Манкса».  
— Твой придется оставить. Удержишься?

Билли кивает, устраивается позади Рики. «Манкс» оглашает пустую дорогу ревом мотора, и тут игла в голове Билли соскальзывает с винила с громким щелчком. Он знает звук двигателя не только у подрагивающего сейчас под ним «Манкса», но и «голоса» остальных. «Тайфуна» Лори тоже. Игла криво едет по пластинке, заполняя голову безжалостным, не помещающимся туда скрежетом.

Билли стискивает куртку Рики в кулаке и шепчет непослушными губами:  
— Это… Это был…  
— Не здесь, — Рики кладет его руку себе на пояс. Голос у него ровный, непреклонный, губы сжаты в плотную линию. — Держись крепче.

И он держится. Дорога, вьющаяся среди пологих холмов, совершенно пуста. Свет фары выхватывает, словно сотворяя из воздуха, всего несколько футов асфальта впереди, а вокруг клубится и вкрадчиво дышит за плечом жадная, голодная тьма. Билли, что есть силы в ободранных пальцах вцепившись в косуху Рики, зажмуривается и утыкается лицом прямо в нашивку «Защитники Дарема» у того на спине. Ему кажется, если они остановятся хоть на миг, тьма нагонит, поглотит, увлечет их за собой в эти пустынные холмы, и ни следа от них не останется.

Рики, словно чувствуя то же самое, жмет на газ, и тьма недовольно ворчит, отступая, когда они влетают на пустынные, скудно освещенные окраины Дарема. Билли открывает глаза, когда Рики сворачивает с привычного маршрута, но ни о чем не спрашивает. Рики сбрасывает скорость, гасит фару, и они проезжают задворками настолько узкими, что слышно, как он то и дело шоркается коленями о кривые заборы из досок и листов ржавой жести. На Истгейт-стрит тихо и пусто. И Рики первый раз на памяти Билли запирает изнутри на засов дверь гаража.

Наверху все так же, как было вчера: матрасы с наброшенным на них пледом, верстак, книги, пепельница возле раковины, разве что тарелки чисты и собраны аккуратной стопкой, да кружка, из которой пил Билли, стоит в стороне, рядом с хозяйской. Но Билли все равно кажется, что между вчера и сегодня прошла целая жизнь.

Рики бросает косуху на спинку продавленного кресла и поворачивается к нему, скрестив на груди руки:  
— Рассказывай.

Билли открывает рот, не зная с чего начать, не понимая, как это все можно уложить в слова, и выкладывает все залпом. Про Лори, колеса и торговлю в подворотнях у окрестных клубов под доносящиеся изнутри звуки джаза.

Рики тяжело оседает в кресло, ерошит волосы и смотрит на Билли так, словно видит его в первый раз.

— Мне просто нужен был байк, чтобы попасть к вам, — шепчет Билли, уже понимая, что ни черта это его не оправдывает в темных, обвиняющих глазах Рики. «Я просто хотел быть ближе к тебе», — глотает он усилием воли, понимая, что, вероятно, дальше чем сейчас от Рики быть уже никогда не сможет.  
— Кто еще?

Билли называет имена. Больше половины стаи. Рики молчит.

Голова у Билли плывет. В затылке нарастает тяжесть. Свет все больнее режет глаза. Руки — особенно левая — ноют все сильнее, и в груди разрастается давящее ощущение надвигающейся катастрофы. Он открывает рот, но не знает, что еще сказать. «Мне жаль?» — но ему не жаль, ему стыдно и страшно, и горько, и досадно на себя — но не жаль. Ему следовало подумать дольше пяти секунд, прежде чем соглашаться на предложение Лори немного подзаработать. Ему следовало прекратить, как только он купил-таки байк и начал ездить с «Защитниками», но и Рики следовало реже смотреть за горизонт и чаще оглядываться через плечо. Он взял в стаю щенят, надеясь вырастить из них волков, вот только из некоторых выросли гиены.

Где-то под потолком о запыленную лампочку бьется ночной мотылек: шелест его крыльев и тоненькие удары по стеклу маленького тела — единственный звук, который нарушает сейчас повисшее в комнате оглушительное молчание. Рики поднимается с кресла — пружины жалобно скрипят, распрямляясь — идет к выключателю, и через мгновение комната погружается во мрак.

— Спи, — доносится из темноты чужой, незнакомый голос. Скрипит дверь. Высокая фигура Рики с косухой в руке, на миг заполнившая собой весь тускло освещенный горящей в уборной лампочкой дверной проем, кажется тенью, нарисованной на пожелтевшем листке бумаги крупными, размашистыми штрихами угля. Дверь захлопывается, оставляя в голове и груди Билли тоненький звон, как от туго-натуго натянутой струны за секунду до того, как она лопнет. Несколько минут он так и сидит на краю сложенных друг на друга матрацев, баюкая руку и бессмысленно глядя в темноту перед собой. Звон внутри нарастает, истончается, от него закладывает уши, а внутри становится хрупко и колко, словно грудную клетку вскрыли и засунули туда обжигающе холодный кусок льда.

Билли осторожно укладывается на бок, боясь что от любого неловкого движения струна лопнет. Ботинки глухо стукают об пол. Неловко действуя правой рукой, он нашаривает в темноте край пледа и тянет его на себя. Запах Рики накрывает его одуряющей, теплой волной. Струна внутри лопается, разрывая сердце и внутренности на кровавые ошметки. Билли утыкается лицом в колючие, пахнущие табаком, машинным маслом и большим, поджарым телом Рики складки и дает волю отчаянным горьким слезам.

* * *

Спустя какое-то время он выныривает из тяжелого муторного забытья. Неподъемная голова реагирует на малейшее движение вспышками боли, волнами расходящейся от затылка. Обмякшее ватное тело то колотит озноб, то пробивает испариной, с рук от локтей до кончиков пальцев словно содрали кожу. «Впрочем, наверное, так и есть», — отрешенно думает Билли, глядя из-под ресниц на аккуратные витки бинтов на кистях и предплечьях. Он пытается вспомнить, были ли они вчера, и не может. Кое-где на белой марле видны желтоватые пятна сукровицы.

Комната плавает в сером мареве. Наверное, еще слишком рано. А может быть, ветер пригнал с побережья туман… Думать тяжело: мысли неохотно ворочаются в гудящей голове, удары сердца отдаются в ней глухим, гулким звоном, и Билли не сразу понимает, что это внизу кто-то настойчиво стучит в дверь гаража.

Следом раздаются голоса. Билли не разбирает слов, но к голосам прислушивается: Рики говорит спокойно, чуть насмешливо, и Билли почти видит, как он стоит в дверях, скрестив на груди сильные руки с закатанными до локтей рукавами клетчатой рубашки. Другие два голоса ему не знакомы: один такой же спокойный, как у Рики, разве что чуть ироничнее, а другой ему не нравится — молодой, надменный, сразу перешедший на повышенные тона, он вкручивается в затылок Билли, как раскаленная игла. Билли съеживается в комок и тянет на голову плед: блеклый свет перестает раздражать глаза и становится немного легче. Он даже различает прозвучавшее в разговоре внизу имя Лори и, кажется, свое, но ни удивиться, ни задуматься не успевает: снова проваливается в забытье.

В следующий раз его будит холод: он лежит на боку, на затылок давит холодная тряпка. Ледяные капли стекают по шее, змеятся между лопаток — его передергивает, но зато голова более-менее ясная и мысли не вязнут в густом, липком тумане. Впрочем, шевелиться по-прежнему не хочется. За окнами сумерки: не то раннее утро, не то поздний вечер. Внизу снова разговаривают, и на этот раз Билли даже различает отдельные фразы: «…на теле Элтона ничего не нашли. Если Вебстер их крышевал, то он станет искать тех, кто с ним работал… Всех, кто с ним работал…» — снова тот неспешный, чуть ироничный голос человека, видящего собеседника насквозь. Билли неуютно от этого знающего тона, даже если он понятия не имеет, кто такой Вебстер.

«…Билли Листеру ничего не угрожает…» — доносится снизу голос Рики и от звенящей в нем стальной, непререкаемой уверенности по телу Билли прокатывается жаркая, горько-сладкая волна. Он зажмуривается, купаясь в отголосках этих слов, и засыпает вновь, прежде чем к глазам успевают подкатить непрошенные слезы.

Просыпается он оттого, что нестерпимо хочет в туалет. Забинтованные предплечья слабо зудят, за окном снова глухая ночь — может быть, все того же дня, может быть, следующего. Билли сползает с кровати: его немного шатает и двоится в глазах, но это можно терпеть, а вот зов природы — не очень. И только выйдя из уборной, он различает внизу голоса. Чужие, с сильным ирландским акцентом. Не похожие на те, которые он слышал за эти день — два? больше? — валясь наверху с плывущей, больной головой. Билли сует ноги в ботинки, заворачивается в плед: на нем нет ничего, кроме бинтов на руках и грязных джинсов, и осторожно, стараясь не шуметь, спускается на несколько ступенек вниз по узкой лестнице.

Широкий металлический плафон с единственной освещающей гараж лампочкой отбрасывает по углам густые темные тени. В круге света трое: Рики все в той же темной, клетчатой рубахе с закатанными рукавами и два мужика в черных косухах. Один высокий, плечистый и коротко стриженый. На потертой нашивке справа на его груди Билли различает: «Белфаст». Второй, длинноволосый и щуплый, выглядит не так внушительно, но за ними в тени возвышаются еще трое.

— …я понял тебя, Диминг. Вебстер, остальные — клуб разберется, — говорит этот высокий с нашивками. Щуплый кивает, и что-то в том, как он нетерпеливо переступает с ноги на ногу, заставляет сердце Билли тревожно сжаться в груди. Он спускается еще на одну ступеньку.

Высокий приглаживает усы. Билли думает, что без них он выглядел бы совсем немногим старше Рики.  
— Ты ездил с нами, Диминг. Недолго, но ты стал нашим братом. Ты носишь нашу метку. Ты знаешь правила. Дурью братва не торгует.

— Я знаю, — в спокойной стойке Рики ничего не меняется, но голос звучит глухо, и Билли с ног до головы окатывает жгучим ощущением вины.

— Тогда ты знаешь, что мы не можем позволить носить метку тому, кто допустил, чтобы братья связались с наркотой.

— Переходи к делу, МакГи, — говорит Рики, расцепляя руки, и в глазах у того появляется молчаливое одобрение.

— Огонь или нож, Диминг? — встревает щуплый, и Рики усмехается: Билли не видит, но отражение этой усмешки явственно читается на лицах обоих байкеров.

Рики идет к верстаку — Билли становится виден его сосредоточенный профиль с плотно сомкнутыми губами — снимает с полки тяжелый Блэк’н Декер, на миг замирает над одним из ящиков, а потом поворачивается, вручает МакГи дрель с насаженным на нее лепестковым наждаком и принимается стягивать рубаху.

Сердце Билли гулко колотится в груди. Он понимает, что сейчас, в этом просторном гараже, между Рики и этими парнями с незнакомыми нашивками на косухах и сильным ирландским акцентом происходит что-то значимое для них всех. Но он никак не может понять, как эта значимость связана с тем, что обнаженный по пояс Рики встает у стены, дергает с крюка под потолком цепи, на которых обычно вытаскивает двигатели из пригнанных на ремонт или утилизацию машин, проверяет на прочность, навалившись всем весом, и наматывает конец на левую руку. Один из байкеров шагает вперед, достает из-за пазухи фляжку и, скрутив колпачок, передает ее Рики. Тот опустошает ее в три глотка и обматывает цепью второе запястье.

В резком электрическом свете его сильное, поджарое тело у серой бетонной стены кажется произведением искусства. На перевитых цепями поднятых руках бугрятся жилы, а выбитый у него на спине жнец с жуткой ухмылкой указывает костлявым перстом прямо на МакГи. В тенях пустых глазниц под складками тяжелого капюшона клубится мрак, и когда Рики сдвигается, пошире расставляя ноги, Билли кажется, что жнец подмигивает ему, словно тьма, от которой они убегали на ночной дороге меж пустых холмов все-таки нагнала их и теперь торжествует.

Тяжелая фигура МакГи заслоняет от него Рики, помещение заполняет визг включенной дрели, и Билли начинает понимать.

— Нет! — Он кубарем скатывается с лестницы, путаясь в пледе и едва не сшибая щуплого с ног. — Нет!

Те трое, что стояли в тени, моментально оказываются рядом. Один хватает Билли за шкирку. Щуплый нашаривает что-то за поясом кожаных штанов: через мгновение в руке его холодно блестит ствол, но Билли все равно.  
— Не надо!

МакГи оборачивается, опуская дрель, и Билли видит, как на плече у Рики стремительно расцветает кровавый цветок.  
— Иди наверх, Билли, — глухо говорит Рики. Губы у него белые.

Щуплый прищуривается, поигрывая стволом.  
— Билли? А у малыша Билли ведь тоже рыльце в пушку, — он хватает Билли за подбородок, с силой разворачивая к себе.

— Нет, — рычит Рики, оборачиваясь. Рваный срез кожи на его плече набухает и сочится кровью. Прерывистые струйки ползут вниз, впитываются в ткань штанов, срываются на пыльный пол. — Он пришел ко мне сам. Он в этом больше не участвует. Ему не надо быть здесь.

МакГи качает головой:  
— Пусть остается, потом расскажет братве, что будет, если кто еще в этом городе решит связаться с дурью.

Дрель взвизгивает снова, широкая фигура МакГи закрывает Рики, и реальность для Билли рассыпается на отдельные яркие картинки, словно сломанный калейдоскоп, который, как ни крути, складываться в единое целое никак не хочет. Он видит, как бугрятся мышцы на предплечьях Рики. Как его пальцы судорожно вцепляются в звенья цепи. Он видит на серой бетонной стене мелкую россыпь алых брызг. Один из байкеров, не выдержав, отворачивается, сдавленно матерясь. Щуплый, наоборот, подается вперед, жадно облизывая губы. Голова у Рики клонится все ниже и ниже. Вцепившиеся в звенья пальцы белеют. Тяжелые красные капли одна за другой падают на пыльный пол, собираясь небольшими лужицами. Кажется, проходит целая вечность, прежде чем вой дрели стихает, наполняя гараж хриплым, надрывным дыханием Рики. МакГи отходит в сторону.

Рики висит на руках, и вся спина у него... Билли не знает, как это описать. Однажды миссис Сайлс — учительница в классе изобразительного искусства — показывала им, как можно работать с объемом и фактурой, нанося краски губкой. Билли слушал не очень внимательно — ему всегда больше нравилась монохромная сдержанная гамма угля и карандашей — но сейчас спина Рики больше всего походит на холст, на котором с вымоченной в крови губкой от души потренировался весь класс.

Щуплый подходит к Рики, за волосы тянет его голову назад и шипит на ухо:  
— Радуйся, что легко отделался, Диминг.  
По подбородку Рики течет кровь, скулы заострились и посерели. МакГи недовольно одергивает:  
— Отойди, О'Нил. Тут мы закончили, но в городе у нас еще есть дела.

Щуплый — О'Нил — с сожалением отпускает волосы Рики: тот судорожно выдыхает и сползает чуть ниже на цепях. Среди красного месива, в которое превратилась его спина, кое-где проступают и лопаются кровавые пузыри. Билли шагает вперед, но МакГи останавливает его, ткнув в грудь длинным пальцем с тяжелым перстнем в виде черепа и смерив внимательным, жестким взглядом, говорит:  
— Ты ничего не видел, пацан. И я бы на твоем месте бегом вызывал скорую…

* * *

В закусочной у заправки на углу Истгейт и Ривер-драйв пусто, и Билли несколько драгоценных секунд приходится колотить по прилавку, прежде чем из подсобного помещения выползает тучная хозяйка в съехавшем со сна набок фартуке. Должно быть, Билли выглядит достаточно отчаянно, потому что она, ни о чем не расспрашивая, выставляет на стойку телефон. Крутя трясущимися пальцами диск, Билли отрешенно замечает, что ладони у него снова кровоточат.

Обратно приходится бежать вверх по улице. Легкие горят, в боку колет, и сердце готово вот-вот вырваться из груди. Билли думает только о том, чтобы оказаться рядом с Рики, но залетая в гараж — створки стоят нараспашку, как, уезжая, оставила их банда МакГи; свет лампы выхватывает из темноты кусок заваленного хламом и запчастями двора — бросает на Рики всего один взгляд: тот стоит уже на коленях, дрожит, но дышит — и мчится наверх, перескакивая через две ступеньки. Он не сразу соображает, где включать свет, где искать белье, и в итоге опрокидывает на себя целую стопку простыней с верхней полки колченогого шкафа.

В тишине просторного гаража хриплое, надорванное дыхание Рики кажется оглушительным. Цепи вокруг предплечий и запястий размотались, оставив на коже красные следы и грязные разводы, и он из последних сил цепляется за звенья побелевшими от напряжения пальцами. Спина вблизи выглядит жутко: по краям раны висят мелкие набухающие кровью лоскуты кожи. А внутри сплошь красное, алое, трепещущее и сочащееся кровью мясо. Билли должно бы быть очень страшно, но времени на страх не остается. Он прижимает сложенную в несколько раз простыню к этому кровавому месиву, и Рики, словно только этого и ждал, выдыхает, разжимает руки и заваливается назад и набок. Он большой, неподъемно тяжелый, но Билли умудряется удержать его, усадить на пятки и потом мягко уложить боком к себе на колени. Рики трясет, и Билли, жалея о брошенном где-то на улице пледе, накрывает его сверху еще одной простыней. На той, что приложена к спине, одно за другим стремительно проступают красные пятна.

— Держись, — просит Билли, изо всех сил прижимая окровавленную простынь, — ты должен. Держись. Ну пожалуйста.

Невдалеке раздается вой сирены. Рики приоткрывает глаза, пытается поднять руку, но замирает на середине движения, серея от боли.  
— Не шевелись, — Билли сжимает его ледяные пальцы, и Рики, словно только этого и ждал, тянет его к себе и шепчет, еле двигая посиневшими губами:  
— Ни… слова. Ни…кому.

Билли отчаянно кивает, а потом сирены оглушают их уже совсем близким воем. Гараж заливает светом фар, скрипят тормоза, рядом оказываются какие-то люди. Его тормошат, спрашивают обо всем сразу, кто-то светит фонариком прямо в глаза. Тяжесть тела с его колен исчезает, и Рики кричит в голос: в первый раз с тех пор, как Билли спустился и застал его с МакГи. Билли тянется к нему, но высокий седой мужчина в халате крепко держит его за плечи и, видимо, не в первый раз уже спрашивает:  
— Что с тобой случилось, парень?

В двух шагах от него Рики укладывают на каталку, спину промокают — упаковки стерильных салфеток намокают красным, едва касаясь развороченной раны — и закрывают широкими повязками, ставят укол, еще один…

— Парень?

Билли наконец отводит взгляд от Рики и опускает глаза. На нем грязные джинсы, высокие ботинки с кое-как затянутыми шнурками и несвежие бинты на предплечьях. И он с ног до головы вымазан кровью. Врач осторожно касается его головы, и в затылке просыпается давешняя боль. Билли с трудом облизывает вдруг пересохшие губы.  
— Авария. Я упал с байка.  
Доктор кивает, продолжая осторожно ощупывать его голову.  
— Когда?  
— Я не… — он и правда не знает, — может быть, день… или два назад.  
— В больницу обращался?  
— Нет.  
— Джон, ну что там? — зовет кто-то от машины, и врач откликается:  
— Этого тоже забираем. Гематома в затылочной области, признаки сотрясения, повреждения кожного покрова обоих предплечий средней тяже...

Билли перестает слушать. Его поднимают на ноги, ведут куда-то, помогают подняться в машину. На плечи набрасывают одеяло: колючее и резко пахнущее чем-то больничным. Рики лежит совсем рядом — можно дотронуться просто протянув руку. Но тело становится ватным, и Билли отчаянно клонит в сон. Краем угасающего сознания он слышит, как кто-то зовет:  
— Парень? Эй, парень, не отключайся! — но слушаться сил у него уже нет.

* * *

Билли не помнит, чтобы когда-нибудь в своей жизни видел столько ослепительной стерильной белизны, как в городской больнице Дарема. Яркое солнце, заглядывая в верхнюю часть высоченного окна, бликует на выкрашенных белой краской стенах. Простыни хрустят, от накрахмаленных халатов врачей режет глаза. Вокруг много говорят. Про температуру, сотрясение, «все будет хорошо» и «не сейчас, инспектор, мальчик должен толком очнуться». С частью про «не сейчас» Билли полностью согласен.

На следующий день после того, как он по-настоящему просыпается, а не выныривает из забытья, чтобы через полчаса провалиться в него снова, к нему приходят два джентльмена. Мама робко присаживается на край койки и, обеспокоенно поглядывая на Билли, представляет:

— Это инспектор Джентли, дорогой, — пожилой, невысокий мужчина с цепким взглядом темных глаз на изрезанном морщинами лице кивает, пододвигает белый больничный стул — железные ножки со скрежетом проезжаются по каменному полу — и присаживается.

Молодой представляется сам:  
— Инспектор Бакес. Джон Бакес, — и Билли моментально узнает этот резковатый, словно нарочито повышенный на октаву тон: те двое, что приходили в гараж к Рики, пока Билли был наверху.  
— Джентльмены хотят поговорить с тобой, дорогой.  
Билли садится на кровати, по-турецки подбирая под себя ноги, и пожимает плечами:  
— Хорошо.

Джентли не торопясь оглядывает его залепленные пластырями и замазанные йодом руки: возле локтя на левой даже есть шрам в три стежка.  
— Попал в аварию?  
Билли кивает:  
— Упал с байка. Неудачный маневр.  
В уголках темных глаз Джентли появляются искорки веселья.  
— Что произошло в гараже Диминга? — спрашивает он, и Билли пожимает плечами, с каким-то отстраненным удивлением понимая, что не испытывает пред пронзительным, цепким взглядом инспектора ни малейших призраков растерянности или страха. Как и той ночью в гараже ему некогда бояться: ему нужно защитить Рики, защитить их обоих.  
— Не знаю. Я проснулся, спустился и нашел его на полу в крови.  
— Какой-нибудь шум, голоса, посетители?  
Билли интересно, не должен ли инспектор достать какой-нибудь блокнот, чтобы записывать ответы, как делают копы в «Святом»*.  
— Не знаю. У меня сотрясение, — вспоминает он вердикт врачей и мама начинает судорожно кивать, стискивая в руке кружевной платок, — я мало что помню.

Привалившийся к стене Бакес раздраженно выпрямляется, но Джентли по-прежнему невозмутим:  
— Хорошо. Диминг, когда ты его нашел, был в сознании?  
— Едва. Он не говорил.  
— Послушай, — инспектор наклоняется к нему, а потом бросает быстрый взгляд на мать, — миссис Листер, прошу вас, оставьте нас ненадолго.  
Мама кивает немного испуганно:  
— Если так нужно, инспектор, — и осторожно, стараясь как можно меньше шуметь, словно Билли и вправду тяжело болен, выходит из палаты.

Джентли дожидается, пока стукнет плотно прикрываемая дверь, и придвигает стул ближе.  
— Послушай, если тебе кто-то угрожал, то тут совершенно нечего бояться. Мы сумеем защитить и тебя, и твою мать.  
— Я не знаю, о чем вы говорите, инспектор, — отвечает Билли, и на этот раз в глазах Джентли на миг отчетливо видно недовольство. Но он держит себя в руках, а вот Бакес не выдерживает:  
— Мы говорим о том, что банда байкеров носится по городу, ломая ноги и разбивая головы тем, кто, как ты, — шипит он, тыча Билли в грудь указательным пальцем, — приторговывал в клубах разной дрянью.

Билли пожимает плечами.  
— Я ничего не знаю об этом.  
— Еще скажи, что ты не знаешь Вебстера, что это не он снабжал тебя товаром и это не вы с Димингом забили его до смерти монтировкой?!  
Слюна летит во все стороны, и Джентли морщится, отодвигаясь:  
— Бога ради, Джон! В морге установили время смерти Вебстера — позавчера с двух до четырех ночи. Они оба уже сутки, как были в больнице.

Бакес обескуражено замирает, а потом с интонацией пятилетки во что бы то ни стало настаивающего на покупке леденца, возмущается:  
— Значит, они навели на Вебстера эту банду!  
Он поворачивается к Билли с таким видом, словно тот должен немедленно признаться, но Билли просто разводит руками:  
— Я понятия не имею, о ком вы вообще говорите, — то, что при этом он даже не врет, отчаянно его забавляет.

Бакес открывает рот для очередной гневной тирады, но Джентли поднимает руку, и он сникает.  
— Ты уверен? — спрашивает Джентли.  
— Да, инспектор.  
Джентли еще с минуту не спускает с него пристального взгляда внимательных темных глаз, но Билли молча смотрит в ответ и, в конце концов, инспектор со вздохом поднимается на ноги.  
— Ну что ж. Благодарю за потраченное время. Поправляйся.

«Это было легко», — думает Билли, падая обратно на кровать и натягивая одеяло на голову — на случай, если мама, вернувшись, начнет расспрашивать. Спать ему давно уже совершенно не хочется.

* * *

Ходить ему разрешают через день. Выписывают через два. К Рики никого не пускают. Медсестра в отделении, где тот лежит, смотрит на Билли сочувствующе, но решительно качает головой. Обширное механическое повреждение пятнадцати процентов поверхности кожи, говорит она. И еще про антибактериальную среду и опасность заражения. И кровопотерю, пневмонию, ослабление функции почек, болевой шок и про то, что ему все равно не дают просыпаться.

Дома Билли смотрит на увешанные рисунками стены, на свои книги, впервые замечая, насколько их меньше, чем у Рики, на аккуратно расставленные на полках безделушки и мать, которая неслышно двигается в гостиной внизу, поддерживая видимость. Вот только Билли больше не понимает, видимость чего именно она поддерживает. Он проводит дома ночь: по большей части перебирает рисунки. Скользит пальцами по запечатленным карандашом очертаниям лица Рики: по высоким скулам, узким губам, сложенным в кривой ухмылке, изящным дугам бровей, носу с горбинкой, прядям густых волос, вспоминая, как касался их в темноте всего несколько суток и целую жизнь назад.

Наутро Билли надевает старую толстовку, неслышно выскальзывает из дома и несколько минут стоит, задрав голову, глядя в бездонное пронзительное небо. Листья на старой яблоне напротив их дома совсем истончились, пожелтели, и на глазах у Билли ветер срывает с раскидистых ветвей и уносит вниз по улице целую их охапку. В Дареме успела наступить осень.

На Истгейт-стрит тихо. Вдоль покосившихся заборов шелестит начавшая желтеть трава. Ворота закрыты, но Билли знает, где Рики держит запасной ключ.

Некоторое время он бесцельно бродит по гаражу, машинально раскладывая по местам инструменты. Долго смотрит на побуревшие пятна засохшей крови, размазанные его собственными коленями и сапогами Рики по полу гаража, на брошенные простыни: на одной здоровенный отпечаток чьего-то ботинка. Ступени лестницы под его ногами еле слышно скрипят — странно, что он никогда не обращал на это внимания раньше.

Его косуха лежит в кресле. Куртка Рики тоже и нашивки с нее спороты, а в карман засунут перепачканный кровью Билли белый шелковый шарф. Билли прибирает вываленное из шкафа белье. Садится на сложенные друг на друга матрасы, скользит ладонью по простыне, и перед глазами как наяву встает жаркое воспоминание о том, как Рики упал навзничь, утягивая его за собой. В глазах у Билли щиплет, в груди горько и горячо, а потом его оглушающей, ослепительной волной захлестывает необъяснимая ярость. Он встряхивает головой: в затылке вспыхивают отголоски боли, кончики волос хлещут по щекам, но ему все равно. Он сдирает грязные наволочки и простыни, смотав их в ком, скатывается с лестницы, подхватывает валяющиеся на полу, и оглядывается, не зная, куда положить. В конце концов, он запихивает все в одну из наволочек, и ярость оставляет его так же внезапно, как и пришла. Билли оседает на пол, утыкается лбом в кожаное седло стоящего у стены «Манкса» и долго рыдает, прижимая к себе ком грязных простыней.

Когда он возвращается домой два часа спустя с красными глазами и наволочкой, полной белья, мама ни о чем не спрашивает. Просто крепко прижимает его к себе, целует в макушку и тихо говорит:  
— Я постираю. Потом отнесешь обратно.  
Больше Билли не плачет.

Он наведывается в больницу каждый день, приставая к врачам и медсестрам отделения реанимации. Его по-прежнему не пускают внутрь: вообще никого не пускают — Билли встречает там Джентли как-то раз. «У него никого больше нет, кроме меня» тоже не помогает, но, по крайней мере, в приемном покое ему разрешают сидеть сколько угодно. От медсестер он слышит только дежурное: «без перемен». Некоторые, жалея его, мягко добавляют: «без ухудшений», и по большей части он узнает, что на самом деле происходит с Рики из обрывков разговоров врачей. Температура, отказывающие почки, гипоксия, опасность сепсиса, сложности восстановления кожного покрова при большой раневой поверхности, грозящая атрофия мышц, но «поговорим об этом, когда придет время, коллега». В один из вечеров Билли находит среди книг Рики медицинский словарь, продирается через несколько страниц, путаясь в терминах, и в конце концов засыпает над ним свернувшись клубком на не застеленных простынями матрацах, даже не выключив одиноко горящей под потолком лампочки.

Недели через две ему удается забрать байк со штраф-стоянки. Он не числится как улика, но бумагами занимается инспектор Бакес, и Билли подозревает, что он нарочно тянет с разрешением сколько может. Джентли, встретив его в коридоре участка, спрашивает про Рики, и Билли повторяет ему то, что слышит от медсестер: без ухудшений.

Байк раздолбан куда сильнее, чем помнится Билли, и с него явно сняли не одну запчасть, но это не страшно — по крайней мере, теперь есть чем заняться в перерывах между неизменными утренними и вечерними посещениями больницы. Слитый с радиатора тосол воняет, и Билли настежь распахивает двери гаража: день стоит теплый, солнце путается в ломких ветвях почти облетевшей березы. У Билли уходит почти два часа, чтобы вывинтить один сломанный болт из переднего крепления бака. На второй он решает плюнуть, во всяком случае, пока. Бак еще долго будет некуда навешивать: вилку пробило, перья перекрутило, а раму вогнуло под таким немыслимым углом что, по правде говоря, Билли понятия не имеет, что со всем этим делать. «Но Рики наверняка знает», — мелькает в голове, и впервые за долгое время ему хочется улыбнуться.

Наутро он просыпается от холода: за окном моросит дождь и снизу, из холодного гаража, дует. Билли натягивает толстовку и косуху, варит кофе, доедает из банки оставшиеся с вечера консервированные бобы и выбирается на улицу, плотно прикрыв за собой двери. В четырех кварталах от Истгейт-стрит можно сесть на автобус, который идет через центр города почти до больницы. Небо затянуто низкими, серыми тучами. Мелкая морось лезет в лицо и за шиворот, даже несмотря на низко надвинутый капюшон, и в больницу Билли добирается вымокший и продрогший. Он привычно идет в приемный покой отделения реанимации, привычно спрашивает о состоянии Рики, особо не надеясь на ответ, и не сразу понимает, когда медсестра за стойкой коротко отвечает:  
— Его перевели.

Он на автомате поворачивает назад, проходит несколько шагов к неудобным стульям у стены, и только потом до него доходит.  
— Куда перевели? Когда?

Медсестра поднимает на него раздраженный взгляд — она, видимо, не часто дежурит в этом отделении, по крайней мере, Билли её раньше не видел — лезет в бумаги и, достав какой-то бланк, подозрительно прищуривается:  
— Вы родственник?  
— Двоюродный брат, — не задумываясь врет Билли.  
— В травматологию, сегодня утром. Распоряжение лечащего врача. Состояние стабильное, средней тяжести, — зачитывает она монотонным голосом.  
Билли пытается унять суматошно колотящееся сердце:  
— Где это? Пожалуйста.  
Она машет рукой куда-то в сторону:  
— Восточное крыло, второй этаж.  
— Спасибо! — уже на ходу кричит Билли.

Он с грохотом сбегает вниз по лестнице, пересекает просторный вестибюль, замедляя шаг под неодобрительными взглядами врачей, чтобы через две секунды припустить бегом снова. В травматологии нет стойки, только дежурная медсестра, которая неторопливо заполняет карты в маленьком кабинете без окон. Она называет номер палаты — Билли снова врет про двоюродного брата — а когда он, внезапно оробев, спрашивает, можно ли туда, поднимает глаза поверх строгих очков в тяжелой оправе:  
— Сейчас у него перевязка, молодой человек. И часы для посещений у нас строго с трех до семи.

Билли пятится, торопливо кивая и бормоча: «Спасибо», — а когда снова оказывается в коридоре, несколько секунд вертится волчком, пытаясь определить, какая из одинаковых белых дверей нужна ему теперь.

В итоге оказывается, что нужная у него почти перед носом, и она даже чуть приоткрыта. Билли тянет туда словно магнитом, и в то же время под ложечкой сосет отчаянный страх. Он помнит темный, обвиняющий взгляд Рики в комнате над гаражом, помнит боль от предательства в его взгляде, влажное хлюпанье, с которым лепестовка врезалась в плоть, и серые, заострившиеся от боли черты. И в этот миг в безликом больничном коридоре, горько пахнущем лекарствами и хлоркой, Билли понимает: он понятия не имеет, что его ждет за этой небрежно прикрытой дверью. Он замирает в двух шагах, не решаясь ни уйти, ни приблизится, а потом из палаты доносится еле слышный сдавленный стон.

Билли с бешено колотящимся сердцем замирает на пороге. Внутри все бело и стерильно, и рваное месиво всех мыслимых оттенков красного цвета, над которым, склонившись, колдуют две медсестры, кажется на фоне этой незапятнанной белизны еще ярче. Рана не кровоточит, края заметно сгладились, участки, где кожа содрана до мяса, словно бы подернулись бесцветной пленкой, но Билли все равно кажется, что одно неосторожное движение и места, где лепестовка вгрызлась посильнее, вновь набухнут кровью.

И, стоя здесь, он со внезапным стыдом осознает, что все-таки умудрился забыть. Что в какой-то из дней, пока он валялся с сотрясением, спал на кровати Рики, потихоньку разбирал свой покореженный байк и наведывался домой, чтобы поесть и переодеться, он умудрился убедить себя, что стоит Рики выбраться из реанимации, и он поправится так же быстро, как и сам Билли, давно забывший про слабый зуд подживающих на руках отметин.

Должно быть у него вырывается какой-то звук, потому что медсестра, промокающая рану ватным тампоном, поднимает голову и возмущенно шикает на него:  
— Молодой человек! Немедленно…

Но Билли, пригвожденный к месту мутным, темным от боли взглядом Рики, не слушает ее — просто не может. Рики еще несколько секунд смотрит на него из-под тяжелых век, а потом закрывает глаза, и Билли, словно отмерев, реагирует наконец на шиканья сестер, тихо закрывая за собой дверь палаты. В эту ночь он спит в комнате над гаражом, свернувшись клубком под принесенным из дома покрывалом и их с Рики косухами, а наутро нарочито долго держит в руках кружку обжигающе горячего, противно черного — сахар у Рики давно кончился — кофе. Зажившие отметины на ладонях жжет словно огнем. Билли молча терпит, глядя в окно. Ветер гоняет по двору последние жухлые листья.

Когда в три часа того же дня он входит в палату, Рики приоткрывает глаза, смотрит на него несколько секунд и снова смыкает веки. Он не спит: пальцы на свешивающейся почти до пола правой руке время от времени чуть подергиваются, словно ему хочется сжать кулак, но даже это сейчас слишком больно. Билли неловко переминается с ноги на ногу, засунув руки в карманы своего черного полупальто. У кровати стоит стул, но в том чтобы воспользоваться им есть что-то смутно неправильное, и Билли смущенно топчется рядом, пока его не осеняет, наконец: он не привык смотреть на Рики сверху вниз. Рики, с его точеным профилем и широкими плечами, всегда, где бы он ни оказался, возвышался над всеми на полголовы. Билли, чувствуя, что вот-вот расплывется в совершенно неуместной, беспричинной улыбке, поспешно прикусывает губу и аккуратно усаживается на пол у кровати, по привычке складывая ноги на восточный манер. Пальцы Рики перестают нервно подрагивать. Через несколько минут он и вовсе засыпает.

Ежедневные посещения быстро входят в привычку. Они не говорят — Рики по большей части спит после утренних процедур и перевязок, а когда не спит ему больно даже дышать, а Билли… Билли чувствует: если попытается сказать все то, что хочет, что горьким комом стоит у него в горле, дело кончится безобразными слезами как тогда, у «Манкса», а слезы Рики сейчас, наверное, не очень нужны. Поэтому Билли приносит блокнот и карандаш, а еще книги — те, что лежат возле кровати у Рики дома, но ни закладок, ни пометок в которых нет. Билли читает вслух, пока голос у него не начинает скрипеть, а в горле пересыхает, словно в дюнах в июле, а потом рисует до тех пор, когда остающаяся в ночную смену сестра не заглядывает в палату, чтобы выставить его вон. Заканчивает рисунки Билли уже дома или в комнате над гаражом на Истгейт-стрит — по памяти.

В его жизни это уже было однажды: шорох карандаша по бумаге, вымазанные в грифеле пальцы, которыми он растушевывает тени, одновременно лаская проступающие на рисунке черты — но сейчас все по-другому. Сейчас, когда его пальцы скользят по запечатленным на бумаге плечам, свесившейся до пола руке, морщинке, которая никак не разгладится теперь у Рики между бровей, линии узких губ, плотно сомкнутых и напряженных от боли, они помнят каково это — касаться не шершавой поверхности листа, а гладкой упругой кожи. Билли задумчиво прослеживает линии нарисованных скул Рики, не замечая, как кровь от под корень обкусанных ногтей пятнает зернистую бумагу, впитываясь в стремительные карандашные штрихи.

* * *

Иногда Билли жалеет, что листки в календаре на стене нельзя переворачивать так же быстро, как страницы его блокнота, и все же он совершенно упускает момент, когда сентябрь сменяется октябрем. Просто однажды днем в середине месяца он как обычно заходит в палату, на ходу разматывая плотный вязаный шарф, а Рики стоит: согнувшись, судорожно дыша и цепляясь за руку своего врача — доктора Коннели — и спинку кровати. Рядом его страхует Рита, медсестра отделения физиотерапии: низенькая пухлая хохотушка, которая готова всем и каждому рассказывать, как ставит на ноги даже совсем не ходячих, и в данный конкретный момент Билли готов верить каждому ее слову безоговорочно. Рики чуть поворачивает голову на звук открывающейся двери: в глазах у него странная смесь вызова и страха. Он закусывает губу, делает решительный шаг вперед… и повисает на руках у них обоих.

Рита заговаривает Рики, как маленького, пока они с доктором укладывают его: белого как мел, обратно на койку. Она проверяет повязку на спине и промокает выступившую кровь в местах, где нежная, только схватившаяся над раной ткань лопнула от усилий. Рики дышит часто и тяжело, уткнувшись лбом в тощую больничную подушку и комкая в кулаке левой руки простыни. Правая, как обычно, свешивается вниз. Пальцы подергиваются, и Билли молча садится на пол и осторожно вкладывает в его ладонь свою. Рики стискивает ее что есть мочи, и Билли так же крепко сжимает в ответ.

Билли никогда не думал, что самые простые вещи: повернуть голову, приподняться, выпрямиться — задействуют столько мышц человеческого тела, требуют стольких усилий. А теперь видит это каждый день: доктор Коннели настаивает на том, чтобы вдобавок к утренней ЛФК под чутким руководством Риты Рики по нескольку минут проводил на ногах. В разговорах врачей то и дело слышится «мышечная атрофия» и «возможное ограничение подвижности вследствие стягивания рубцовой ткани». Билли снова зарывается в медицинский справочник, и дочитывая статью про эту самую «атрофию», почти перестает ненавидеть доктора за иезуитскую пытку под названием «встать с кровати» которой тот подвергает Рики изо дня в день.

То, что Билли с бездумной легкостью выполняет каждое утро, для Рики превращается в непростой процесс, разделенный на четкие этапы: подгрести под себя локоть, упереться, приподняться ровно настолько, чтобы было можно перенести вес на левый бок и спустить на пол ноги. Потом идет самое сложное, потому что Рики намного легче, когда он держит спину неподвижно, а его «вытягивают» направо и вверх, помогая сесть, вот только протянутые/подставленные руки Билли он наглухо игнорирует, предпочитая пухлые ладошки Риты. Первые семь или восемь раз. На девятый Рита случайно выпускает его руки на полпути, и от болезненного падения обратно на кровать чреватого новыми разрывами и еще несколькими днями, а то и неделями неподвижности, Рики спасает только то, что Билли умудряется успеть удержать его за плечи. Пока Рита испуганно хлопает глазами, Билли осторожно усаживает Рики ровно и придерживает, покуда его судорожно вцепившиеся в простынь кулаки не разжимаются, и он перестает дышать короткими резкими почти-всхлипами. Рита не вмешивается, когда Билли помогает ему встать.

Это быстро входит у них в привычку. У них много чего входит в привычку к тому промозглому дню в конце ноября, когда Билли по обыкновению сидит на полу с блокнотом, а Рики стоит, тяжело опираясь о подоконник и глядя на пустынный больничный двор: его уже не нужно страховать на каждом шагу, опасаясь, что подведут отвыкшие от нагрузок мышцы. Когда скрипит, открываясь, дверь палаты, они оба вздрагивают: в часы посещения к Рики никто не приходит. Даже Джентли с Бакесом давно оставили попытки чего-либо от него дознаться. Рики морщится, медленно поворачивая голову, насколько ему позволяет начавшая стягиваться, закрываясь, рана.

На пороге стоит доктор Конноли с картой в руке. Рики выписывают завтра. В этот вечер Билли задерживается допоздна: просто сидит на полу, прислонившись спиной к теплому радиатору. Карандаш зажат у него в пальцах, но в голове пусто, как на листке блокнота перед ним. Рики молчит — он теперь все время молчит, хотя точно не спит: Билли видит, как время от времени подрагивают его ресницы. Он так и не засыпает даже к десяти вечера, когда дежурная медсестра решительно выставляет Билли вон.

Наутро Билли прибегает в больницу совсем рано, когда фонари на улицах только-только начинают рассеивать серые предутренние сумерки, и все равно пропускает, как Рики встает. Когда он входит в палату, тот разговаривает с доктором Коннели, сидя на кровати и тяжело опираясь руками на колени: распрямлять спину по-прежнему больно и будет больно еще несколько месяцев — это Билли понимает и без разговоров врачей. На больничной тумбочке несколько пузырьков с лекарствами и целая стопка рецептов. Они оба поворачиваются на звук — Рики очень осторожно, морщась — и Билли неловко замирает на пороге, прижимая к груди большой бумажный пакет.  
— Я принес твои вещи, — говорит он. Голос у него хриплый, будто это он промолчал много месяцев.

Одеваться Рики тоже тяжело, и Билли молча радуется, что принес широкую старую мягкую Хенли с растянутым воротом, в рукава которой можно попасть, не поднимая руки высоко вверх. И все равно к тому моменту, как Рики застегивает на груди фланелевую рубашку поверх Хенли, пальцы у него дрожат, лицо сереет, а губы сжимаются в тонкую белую линию. Он ничего не говорит, когда Билли садится перед ним на пол, надевает на него теплые носки и один за другим натягивает сапоги. Билли аккуратно расправляет складки штанов, чтобы поудобнее обхватывались голенищем, когда понимает что Рики уже несколько минут сидит неподвижно и смотрит на него сверху вниз. Пальцы Билли замирают на кромке сапога. Ему очень хочется поднять голову, но при мысли о том, что он может увидеть, сердце сжимает мучительный страх. Когда через несколько секунд он все-таки собирается с духом, Рики уже смотрит в сторону, на лежащий рядом на кровати темный бушлат: косуху Билли принести так и не решился.

На улице серо, промозгло и то и дело пробрасывает дождь. Рики долго стоит на ступеньках больницы, глядя на низкое, затянутое хмурыми тучами небо, а потом разворачивается, морщась, засовывает руки в карманы и идет к автобусной остановке, тяжело ступая и время от времени неуютно поводя плечами, когда одежда больно давит на свежие рубцы. Билли молча идет следом.

До гаража на Истгейт-стрит остается целых два квартала, когда Рики начинает ощутимо пошатывать. В больнице он похудел фунтов на пятнадцать, если не больше, и быстро устает. Идущий на полшага позади Билли придвигается ближе. Рики косится на него из-под отросшей челки — кончики волос у него красиво вьются, и Билли думает, что надо непременно их нарисовать — коротко мотает головой, и не обращает больше внимания, пока они не оказываются во дворе. Рики на автомате делает несколько шагов, останавливается, как вкопанный, разворачивается к Билли неловким, тяжелым движением всего корпуса, и протянувший ему ключ Билли замирает, не понимая, чем вызвано недоумение у того на лице. А потом вспоминает долгую осень и дни, которые нечем было занять, кроме посещения больницы и сортировки разбросанного по двору перед гаражом хлама. Он ведь даже ничего не выкинул — ну кроме пары совсем уж сгнивших покрышек, погнутых гвоздей и обрывков проволоки, настолько ломкой и проржавевшей что она уже никуда не годилась — просто рассортировал по кучкам, ящикам и стопкам. И все равно сейчас он чувствует себя так, словно влез не в свое дело.

Рики молча забирает у него ключ, отпирает замок, но не возражает, когда Билли тянет на себя тяжелую створку. Внутри тепло: Билли, может быть, и не представляет до сих пор, как починить погнутую под пробитой вилкой раму своего байка, сиротливо приютившегося в углу в полуразобранном виде, но с найденными среди прочего хлама обогревателями Noirot** справляется на счет раз: у мамы в спальне стоит такой же. Рики мимоходом гладит седло «Манкса», тяжело наваливаясь на перила, поднимается наверх и закрывает за собой дверь — аккуратно, но Билли все равно вздрагивает так, словно у него над ухом грохнула выхлопная труба. Внутри снова звонко, до предела, натягивается струна, рассекая сердце на части. Билли сам не зная зачем аккуратно кладет на верстак пустой бумажный пакет, плотно прикрывает дверь гаража, и уходит, ни разу не оглянувшись на свет, загоревшийся в окнах наверху.

Остаток дня он бесцельно слоняется по дому. Пробует читать, но слова кажутся громоздкими, надуманными и пустыми. Пробует рисовать, но от воспоминаний о вьющихся кончиках отросших волос Рики взгляд застилает влажной пеленой, и он раздраженно отбрасывает блокнот в угол и просто лежит, свернувшись на кровати клубком и равнодушно глядя на помятые, надорванные листы наполовину изрисованного блокнота. Даже когда Рики лежал в реанимации, дни не тянулись так долго.

За ужином мама, тихо вздыхая, смотрит, как он нехотя гоняет вилкой по тарелке кусочки тушеного мяса. А наутро, когда блеклый рассвет окрашивает в грязно-розовые тона вязкий ноябрьский туман, намертво прилипший к окнам, его будит осторожный стук в дверь. Билли трет глаза, смущенно натягивает толстое ватное одеяло повыше, и непонимающе смотрит на увесистую корзинку для пикника, из-под крышки которой торчит уголок старой шали, в руках у матери.  
— Ему нужно как следует есть, чтобы поправляться, — улыбается она.

На то, чтобы добежать до Истгейт-стрит по сонным, замерзшим улицам Дарема у него уходит не больше пятнадцати минут. Дверь гаража на засов изнутри не закрыта. Билли поднимается по лестнице — удивительно, но ступени не скрипят, словно все эти осенние месяцы они просто жаловались на отсутствие хозяина, а теперь успокоились снова — и осторожно открывает дверь.

В комнате тепло: оба Noirot-а включены на полную. Рики сидит на кровати спиной к двери и, до крови закусив губу, пытается намазать спину какой-то остро пахнущей мазью из тюбика. Неровная, сплошь покрытая красными струпьями кожа на его спине болезненно натянута, и тот рубец, сразу под ребрами справа, который лопался уже три раза, кажется, готов сделать это вновь. Билли с грохотом ставит корзину на стол. Рики вздрагивает, кривясь, оглядывается вполоборота, и на лице его вновь появляется то самое замкнутое, нечитаемое выражение, на которое Билли досыта насмотрелся в больнице. Билли скидывает пальто, задирает рукава вязаного свитера и споласкивает руки под раковиной. Рики молча наблюдает за ним, но Билли зол и ему плевать на это молчание. Он вытаскивает тюбик из пальцев Рики, бросает хмурый взгляд на длинный листок с предписаниями врача и, устроившись позади, принимается осторожно втирать лекарство в израненную спину.

Злость уходит с первым же прикосновением к неровной, изрытой впадинами и буграми, местами очень плотной на ощупь, местами кажущейся опасно тонкой коже. Тот самый рубец под ребрами на ощупь горячий и еле заметно пульсирует. Гель пахнет резко и, кажется, имеет какой-то согревающий эффект, потому что почти уже незаметные следы у Билли на ладонях тепло и приятно пощипывает. Рики сидит, свесив голову и упираясь локтями в колени, и поза у него к тому времени, как Билли заканчивает, тщательно обработав каждый шов и шрам, совсем не такая напряженно-каменная, как четверть часа назад.

В комнате так тихо, что отчетливо слышны звуки их дыхания, тихий, ровный гул обогревателей, и робкий пока еще стук начинающегося дождя по шиферной крыше.  
— Я не уйду, — говорит Билли глядя на причудливый узор следов лепестовки на согнутой перед ним спине. — Ты можешь делать что хочешь, но я никуда не уйду.

Голос срывается. Билли торопливо сползает с кровати, натягивает пальто прямо жирными от геля и пахнущими лекарством пальцами и выбегает. Рики все равно поймет, о чем он говорил.

На следующее утро, когда Билли открывает дверь в комнату над гаражом, Рики ждет его, лежа на животе в кровати.

Когда Билли заканчивает натирать спину лекарством, он пытается встать, но Билли решительно пихает его в плечо, молча сует под нос предписание врача: «после нанесения укрыть пораженное место теплом и оставить впитываться», накрывает его спину широким полотенцем и принесенной из дома шалью и набрасывает сверху одеяло. К тому времени как на плитке разогревается приготовленный мамой томатный суп и закипает чайник, Рики уже крепко спит, устроив голову в сгибе локтя. Билли потихоньку достает блокнот с карандашами.

* * *

Зима в Дареме промозглая и сырая. Рождество как-то незаметно проходит стороной между обязательными визитами в больницу, полицию, починкой внезапно навернувшегося обогревателя в гараже и праздничным пирогом от мамы. Билли как раз возится с погнутыми ушами бака, уверенный, что Рики спит наверху после утреннего растирания, когда слышит шаги — Рики спускается, на ходу застегивая бушлат. С преодолением лестницы у него уже почти нет проблем, да и вообще мало-помалу он начинает двигаться свободнее, но Билли хмурится все равно. И молчит — за исключением тех его слов на следующий день после выписки, они друг с другом не говорят. Билли помнит болезненное, уязвленное предательством выражение на лице Рики и боится расспрашивать, а сам он и так уже все сказал. Но, натягивая рукавицы, Рики неожиданно поясняет:  
— Схожу на заправку. Скажу Бобби, что мы открываем лавочку.

Билли торопливо кивает, не поднимая головы от зажатого между коленей бака. На глаза наворачиваются слезы, и он старается незаметно смахнуть их рукавом. Рики останавливается, несколько секунд молча смотрит на него — Билли затылком чувствует его взгляд — и вздыхает:  
— Брось это. Потом разберемся. Посмотри там, что… — он переступает с ноги на ногу — словно ему неловко — и, слабо махнув рукой в сторону рабочего верстака, выходит за дверь. Билли судорожно выдыхает, откладывает бак к остальным запчастям своего байка и идет проверять полки с инструментами: что смазать, что почистить, что разложить по привычным местам.

Рики возвращается через три четверти часа. С пончиками и жестяной банкой сахара. Наутро им пригоняют на ремонт раздолбанный корвет.

Работать с лебедкой, вытаскивая двигатель, приходится Билли, и в яму спускается тоже он. Там грязно, неудобно и мама ворчит, замечая в его волосах тосол и машинное масло, но сам Билли нисколько не возражает: по крайней мере, в гараже Рики с ним говорит. Наверху — когда Билли растирает медленно, день ото дня, теряющие болезненно-красный оттенок рубцы, достает книги с верхних полок или меняет перегоревшую лампочку — между ними по-прежнему звенит оглушительная тишина.

В конце февраля с моря дуют совсем уж свирепые ветры: иногда даже за шумом инструментов в гараже слышно, как грохочет на крыше шифер. Билли опасается, что один из листов когда-нибудь все-таки сорвет, но этого так и не случается.

В пятницу накануне Дня Содружества***, помахав вслед викарию, уезжающему на в очередной раз починенном после зимовки во дворе под навесом Мини Купере, Билли разворачивается, с тоской взирая на ждущий своего часа покореженный корпус Моргана. На то, чтобы закатить эту дуру в гараж уйдет весь остаток дня. Сколько с ним потом придется возиться, чтобы хотя бы понять, разбирать уже совсем или получится поставить на колеса, Билли не хочет даже думать.

Из недр гаража раздается короткий свист, и Билли, оттирая руки замызганной тряпкой, идет туда. Рики сидит на корточках у останков его байка. Он поворачивает голову на звук шагов — движения все еще чуть скованные, но уже больше оттого, что он помнит о том, что может быть больно, чем от реальной боли — и криво улыбается:  
— Ну что, поставим его на колеса?  
Билли торопливо кивает.

С байка давно уже снято все, включая дуги, воздушный фильтр и сиденье, и все равно для того, чтоб опереть его рамой о подложенные доски и растянуть на стапелях за передок и зад так, чтобы тот не поднимало вверх, приходится крепко повозиться с цепями и карабинами. Когда конструкция натягивается достаточно, Рики кивает, указывая на погнутую раму:  
— Кувалда, доска, ну и дальше тебя учить не надо.

Билли хмурится, но послушно берет тяжелый молоток, примеривается к раме… и Рики перехватывает его руку в последний момент. На лице у него странное выражение: немного растерянное и чуть-чуть виноватое. Высокие скулы чуть румянятся.  
— Я пошутил, — бормочет он, ероша волосы, — извини.

Билли недоверчиво фыркает, а потом до него доходит: Рики. Раму. Кувалдой. Ну, в самом-то деле... Фырканье переходит в неудержимый смех. Билли загибается пополам, держась рукой за стапель, утирая невольные слезы и, вероятно, размазывая по щекам грязь. Рики тоже улыбается, довольно прикусив губу, и в уголках глаз у него собираются лучики-смешинки.

— Смотри сюда, — говорит он, выбирая из ящика нужный ключ, когда Билли успокаивается, — проблема тут вот в чем…

Дольше всего приходится возиться даже не с рамой, вилкой и пригонкой новых запчастей, а навешивая обратно чертов бак и выковыривая-таки остатки поломанных болтов из крепежей, но в конце концов Билли справляется. К тому времени, как он поднимается с колен и бросает ключ в ящик, за неплотно прикрытыми дверями гаража уже поздний мартовский вечер, а Рики сидит на ступеньках лестницы, потихоньку потягивая налитый в стакан на два пальца скотч. Еще надо будет полировать хром и оттирать от масла сиденье, но сердце у Билли все равно трепещет от полузабытого восторга при виде стремительных, ровных обводов, мощных колес и заключенных в них свободы и силы. Он нежно ведет рукой по гладкому металлическому боку, когда Рики над самым его ухом тихо говорит: «Эй», — разворачивает к себе и целует, как в первый раз — нежно и голодно.

Билли, всецело поглощенный ощущением сильных рук Рики на своих плечах, его губ на своих, его пальцев у себя в волосах, совершенно не помнит, как они оказываются наверху. Они оба перемазаны соляркой, оба пахнут потом и несвежей рабочей одеждой. Но все же этот одуряющий, солоновато-горький вкус теплых губ Рики, его кожи, Билли не согласился бы променять ни на что. Они оставляют дверь в комнату приоткрытой — косая полоса света от вечно горящей в уборной лампочки ложится на дощатый пол, освещая край сложенных друг на друга матрасов.

Билли стаскивает с себя рубаху и привычно тянется помочь Рики, но тот перехватывает его запястья и, улыбаясь в поцелуй, кладет его руки на свой ремень. Под ремнем и плотной тканью джинсов горячо и тяжело. Билли чувствует, как вспыхивают у него щеки, едва не падает, выпутываясь из собственных носок и ботинок, а потом едва не кончает, когда тяжелый крепкий член Рики прижимается к его собственному.  
— Тш-ш-ш, — смеется Рики, крепко сжимая его член у основания, — еще рано.

Он целует Билли так, словно хочет забраться языком ему в горло, а потом отпускает, гладит большими пальцами по скулам, уткнувшись лбом в его лоб. Билли пытается скосить глаза, чтобы посмотреть на него, и они оба смеются.

Рики отстраняется, забирается на постель и становится на колени и локти, осторожно, дюйм за дюймом, прогибаясь в спине. А потом оглядывается на Билли через плечо и кивает.

Сердце Билли колотится, отдаваясь в каждой клетке охваченного лихорадочным огнем тела. Он придвигается вплотную, ощущая нежной головкой болезненно напряженного члена мягкую кожу мошонки Рики. Тот стонет, прогибается сильнее, шипит сквозь зубы и недвусмысленно подается назад, и прося, и требуя одновременно. Билли сплевывает на ладонь, а потом смеется и, поцеловав Рики в поясницу там, где ровной кожи еще не касается месиво рубцов, скатывается с кровати и возвращается вновь прежде, чем тот успевает возмутиться. Крем для спины хорошо скользит по пальцам, и Рики испускает долгий низкий стон, когда Билли касается его отверстия, обводит по краю, оставляя на коже влажный прохладный след, а Билли едва не кончает снова.

Сжать себя у основания скользкими пальцами непросто, но Билли справляется. Член, когда он смазывает его дрожащими от возбуждения пальцами, напрягается еще, хотя, казалось бы, куда уж больше.

— Билли, — стонет Рики, задевая головкой каменного стояка простыни, — Билли.

Билли выдыхает, закусывает губу, кладет одну руку на бедро Рики и, направляя себя второй, легонько толкается внутрь. Там горячо и гладко, и очень-очень тесно. Рики дышит часто и тяжело. Билли хмурится: он хорошо знает это болезненное дыхание по больнице, но когда он подается назад, Рики шипит еще сильнее и стискивается вокруг него так, что Билли не удерживается от стона.  
— Просто подожди, — выдыхает Рики, уронив голову на руки. — Немного подожди.

Билли ждет. Гладит крепкие сильные бедра Рики, поджарые бока: тот все еще не добрал фунтов пять или шесть прежнего веса. Рики дышит с той постанывающей ноткой на конце, от которой у Билли сжимается сердце, но потом судорожно стиснутые вокруг головки его члена мышцы расступаются. И Рики стонет в голос:  
— Давай.

Билли толкается вперед — потихоньку, осторожно. Но гладкие стенки вокруг него больше не зажимаются, просто охватывают: тесно, плотно и горячо, как дорогие перчатки, и Билли входит до конца, а когда подается назад, Рики стонет:  
— Еще, Билли, еще…

Наверное, это самая восхитительная вещь на свете: слышать, как Рики в голос выстанывает его имя, чувствовать, как он подается навстречу каждому его толчку, ощущать пальцами, ладонями, как играют мускулы под его кожей. Рики упирается рукой в постель, тянется себе между ног и Билли, склонившись над ним почти вплотную, тоже. Мошонка у Рики бархатно мягкая, а тяжелые яйца поджимаются прямо у Билли в руке. Его дрожащая от усилий спина совсем рядом, и Билли, подчиняясь давнему потаенному желанию, медленно, неспешно проводит языком прямо по буграм, рубцам и шрамам. Рики выгибается, застывая в безмолвном крике, и Билли чувствует, как опускаются яйца в его ладони, как плотнотесножарко сжимаются вокруг него стенки зада, и наконец-то, наконец-то, наконец-то кончает сам.

Рики валится на кровать ничком, со стоном переворачивается на бок и подгребает старающегося не упасть на него сверху Билли к себе. Некоторое время они просто пытаются отдышаться, а потом у Билли, уткнувшегося в подбородок Рики лбом, наконец, получается сказать то, что он носил в себе все эти полгода:  
— Прости меня. Мне так жаль.  
— Ничего, — Рики тихо касается губами его лба, словно даря отпущение. — Все в порядке.  
Билли кусает губу, кивает, стукаясь о его подбородок лбом, и Рики прижимает его к себе крепче.  
— Лори погиб тогда на мосту, — тихо говорит он, заправляя Билли намокшие от пота пряди волос за ухо.  
— Я знаю, — откликается Билли. Он и правда знал, хоть и невесть отчего старательно гнал от себя эту мысль.  
— Джентли сказал?

Билли мотает головой, а потом, спохватившись, кивает снова:  
— Я слышал вас с ним, внизу, когда валялся тут с сотрясением.  
Рики целует его в лоб снова — нежно и задумчиво.  
— Прости.  
— Ничего, — шепчет Билли и понимает, что и впрямь не чувствует ничего. Что бы там ни связывало его с Лори, оно ушло и осталось там, по другую сторону той августовской ночи на мосту возле Дарема.

Рики легонько водит кончиками пальцев по его спине, и Билли хочется, чтобы эта немудрящая ласка никогда не заканчивалась.

— Что с остальными? — спрашивает Рики какое-то время спустя, и Билли пожимает плечами. Он видел одного или двоих из стаи как-то раз, пока бегал в лавку за продуктами и в аптеку с рецептами для Рики. Чарли Доджсон, едва завидев его, перешел на другую сторону улицы, а здоровяк Боб хоть и остановился поговорить, но без конца оглядывался по сторонам, словно ожидая отовсюду неведомой угрозы.  
— «Защитников» больше нет. В «Разгоне» собираются ребята из Белфаста. Не знаю, как они теперь называются. Некоторые ездят с ними, ну, — он мнется, — те, кто не… ты понимаешь…  
— Да, — Рики кивает и снова целует его в лоб. Его пальцы на спине Билли двигаются все медленней, и Билли, собравшись с духом, спрашивает:  
— А МакГи?  
Рики вздыхает и прижимает его крепче.  
— Он не вернется. Во всяком случае, не сюда и не теперь. Этот проныра Джентли все-таки на него вышел. Я слышал, он подался в Штаты.  
— Хорошо, — выдыхает Билли, и Рики поднимает его подбородок, целует нежно и мягко, так, словно пьет из хрустального бокала изысканный напиток. А потом досадливо вздыхает и пихает его лбом в плечо:  
— Выключи чертов обогреватель, а? Дышать же нечем!

Билли фыркает, но покорно сползает с постели. Он выключает Noirot, закрывает дверь и, возвратившись в постель и натянув на них обоих одеяло, некоторое время лежит, слушая дыхание спящего Рики, шум ветра за окном и тихие щелчки остывающего обогревателя и думая, что вот такими они и должны быть — эти самые звуки тишины.

* * *

От Дарема до побережья мили три, если по дорогам, и не больше двух, если напрямик. Город после зимы тих, сер и укрыт тяжелой дремотой, покров которой их сверкающие сталью и хромом машины с ревом и грохотом сдирают ранним утром следующего дня. Дворовые собаки с заливистым лаем провожают их по узким улочкам вдоль тусклых от снега и дождя заборов и потемневших стен из красного кирпича, и отстают только когда они с Рики вылетают из города на простор. Туда, где прямая и пустынная в ранний час дорога стальной лентой вьется меж подернутых нежной зеленой дымкой холмов и сливается на горизонте с по-весеннему приветливой голубизной высокого неба.

Они пролетают поворот на «Разгон», не сбрасывая скорости, не оборачиваясь назад, влекомые пряными, будоражащими запахами водорослей, просоленной древесины и моря.

На клифах ревет ветер, заглушая крики одуревших от наступления ранней весны чаек, и поднимается из расплавленной толщи вод огромное, раскаленное солнце.

Некоторое время они молчат, созерцая раскинувшееся перед ними во всем великолепии полотно рассвета, а потом Рики ежится, застегивая ворот косухи, и говорит, перекрикивая ветер:  
— Давай уедем из Дарема?  
Билли улыбается, кивая на встающее солнце.  
— Что, туда где Богиня?  
— Нет, просто туда, где теплее, — смеется Рики и заводит байк.


End file.
